Susurros de la noche
by anshtpswills
Summary: ¿Te animarías a entrar a un cementerio la noche del día de brujas sólo para realizar un desafío y probar que eres de los niños más valientes de la ciudad? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre cuando minutos más tarde sonidos a tu alrededor se empiezan a escuchar?


**_Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece; al menos no del todo. Fue una historia que me contaron de pequeña y que por ¿desgracia? se quedó grabada en mi memoria (en aquel tiempo estuvo atormentándome durante meses). Sin embargo, decidí modificarla un poco fusionándola con otra que también conozco, cambiando algunos datos..._**

 ** _No terminó de convencerme el resultado pero tampoco pude hacer mucho más. La inspiración no ayudó... y la flojera tampoco, je-je. Tenía planeado subir tres one-shots para este 31 de octubre pero aquí la Srta. Flojera no pudo terminar ni siquiera el segundo. Trataré de acabarlos, pero si no lo consigo, entonces se los deberé... Ódienme, lo merezco._**

* * *

Un crujido... Un nuevo crujido... El canto de los grillos y pasos a su alrededor... Eso era lo que la pequeña y valiente Emma Swan de tan solo 8 años de edad escuchaba mientras se adentraba con sigilo en el cementerio de Storybrooke en busca de pequeñas calabazas como Killian y Ruby habían indicado minutos atrás.

Días antes, la nieta de la señora Granny y su amigo pirata, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo, se acercaron a ella y a sus amigos mientras jugaban en el parque para contarles sobre un desafío que tenían planeado para los niños más valientes del pueblo. Según ellos, quienes encontraran las calabazas con la rasgadura de un lobo en su cáscara la noche del día de brujas, podrían disfrutar de los dulces más raros y deliciosos que se pudieran encontrar en el pueblo. Los pequeños, sin dudarlo ni un momento, habían aceptado participar. Sin embargo, lo que no habían sabido era que el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo dicho desafío sería en el sitio más tenebroso de la ciudad. No fue sino hasta esa misma noche, cuando la mayoría de los niños que había ido hasta el cementerio prefirió esperar afuera mientras sólo Emma, August, Graham, Lilith y Elsa pasaban las puertas de tan imponente lugar siendo acompañados por los adolescentes de quince años.

—¡No se alejen mucho!

Fue lo que Emma escuchó tras el sonido de una nueva rama quebrándose bajo su pie.

Los nervios que acompañaban a la pequeña en ese momento hacían temblar su cuerpo, y sus sentidos estaban más que nada pendientes de los sonidos que se escuchaban a su alrededor.

Animales como los búhos y algunos murciélagos no se hicieron del rogar para emitir sonidos o salir volando cuando ésta los apuntó con su linterna.

Tras varios minutos andando, luego de escuchar algunos gritos de espanto por parte de sus amigas y algunas risas provenientes de la boca de los niños, Emma decidió alejarse de ellos para buscar por su cuenta sin dejar de sentir ese temor de poder encontrarse con algo desconocido. Porque claro, aunque en ese momento la pequeña se sintiera la niña más valiente del pueblo, ¿quién no iba a tener miedo de que ante sus ojos se apareciera un animal extraño... o peor aún, un fantasma?

Emma caminaba con temor entre las antiguas tumbas de la ciudad, esperando que nada de lo que su mente imaginaba en ese momento ocurriera. No quería que una mano saliera de debajo de la tierra y atrapara su pie, ni tampoco quería ver sombras extrañas, o que una voz desconocida la llamara pidiendo ayuda. De sólo pensarlo en ello, la pequeña se estremecía de terror.

Iluminando el camino con su linterna algunos pasos más adelante, Emma por fin pudo ver uno de los objetos que había estado buscando. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro luego de agacharse delante de una imponente tumba para deshacerse de las hojas secas que cubrían su calabaza, pero de pronto, el sonido de unos sollozos cerca del lugar de donde ella se encontraba llamó su atención.

Lentamente la rubia se levantó del piso aferrando el fruto a su cuerpo e iluminó a su alrededor para intentar ver de dónde provenía dicho sonido. Luego de avanzar unos pasos más y de doblar a su izquierda, por fin pudo ver el perfil de una niña de más o menos su edad, hincada frente a una tumba mientras lloraba.

—¿Hola? —saludó Emma manteniendo sus distancias pero sin dejar de sentir curiosidad por lo que pasaba.

La niña morena frente a ella pareció no escucharla pues luego varios segundos siguió en su misma posición.

—Me llamo Emma...

Volvió a hablar la pequeña, esta vez acercándose un poco más.

—No deberías de estar aquí...

Después de un rato Emma escuchó la respuesta de la niña en un susurro, cosa que le hizo relajar su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Ignoró el comentario de la pequeña y se atrevió a preguntar mientras se detenía a dos metros de ella. En ese momento, la rubia la observó con atención. La pequeña llevaba un disfraz bastante original pues éste parecía un uniforme escolar el cual, con algunas partes rotas, le permitía poder apreciar algunas marcas como raspaduras en su cuerpo. Su cabello negro apenas tocaba la unión de su cuello con su hombro y mantenía un gran mechón detrás de su oreja, permitiéndole ver el perfil izquierdo de su rostro adornado por una fina línea de maquillaje que simulaba ser sangre. Sus zapatos, al igual que su ropa, estaban arruinados y con mucha tierra encima; y si ponía muchísima más atención, también podía ver algunas salpicaduras de manchas rojas sobre ellos. ¡Vaya disfraz!

—¿Estás perdida? ¿Tienes miedo?

Preguntó nuevamente la rubia obteniendo una negación con la cabeza por parte de la morena.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Se quedó un momento más ahí hasta que escuchó un nuevo sollozo.

—Extraño a mis padres... —respondió la niña después de medio minuto.

En ese instante Emma hizo una pequeña mueca sintiéndose mal por ella. En ningún momento la mente de la niña había imaginado que la situación pudiera ser tan grave. Miró la tumba cubierta por las hojas secas de los árboles y entonces lo comprendió. Si la niña estaba llorando frente a una tuba en aquel cementerio, entonces, eso quería decir que sus padres estaban ahí.

—Yo... no sé lo que eso se siente... Todavía tengo a mis padres conmigo... —guardó silencio un momento— Pero sí sé cómo se siente perder a una abuela.

—Es muy triste... y feo —susurró la morena— De alguna forma sabes que ellos siguen ahí... en algún lugar... pero aun así ya no puedes tener el mismo contacto con ellos. Sólo puedes hablarles a través de sueños...

—¿Por qué hablas tan bajito?

—Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí... —siguió susurrando— Me regañarían.

—Puedes hablar tranquila... Mis amigos no están cerca, nadie va a escucharte aparte de mí.

En ese instante la pequeña morena tuvo la intención de responderle algo pero la rubia se adelantó con nuevas palabras.

—Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿qué haces aquí sola? ¿No te dio miedo entrar?

—Soy Regina... y no estoy sola... tú también estás aquí... ¿De qué tendría que tener miedo?

—Uhm... ¿fantasmas?

—Aquí no hay fantasmas.

—Claro que sí... En todos los cementerios los hay... y van vestidos de blanco...

Sin tener idea de cómo, Emma consiguió que una ligera risilla escapara de los labios de la niña y eso la hizo sonreír.

—Esos no son fantasmas... Son almas de personas de buen corazón que vienen aquí con el permiso de visitar a sus familias.

—Esos son fantasmas.

—Claro que no... —discutió con la rubia sin mirarla— Son almas... Los fantasmas asustan. Ellos no.

—¿Cómo sabes que ellos no? ¿Los has visto alguna vez?

—Casi todos los días... Estamos rodeadas de ellos en este momento.

En ese instante Emma volteó a su alrededor apuntando con su linterna hacia todos lados mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse. Una gran cantidad de adrenalina salió disparada por su cuerpo haciéndola temblar pero frente a sus ojos sólo aparecieron tumbas. Cientos y miles de ellas.

Un ruido frente a la pequeña volvió a atraer su atención y seguidamente fijó su vista en la morena. Algunas lágrimas seguían empapado su rostro.

—¿Cómo fue que dejaste de ver a tus padres?

Se atrevió a preguntar luego de pensar que aquella había sido una broma de muy mal gusto. Así pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Regina respondiera.

—Hubo un accidente... hace algunos años... ¿Conoces las viejas vías de la ciudad? ¿Esas que ahora ya no están en funcionamiento?

—Aja —Emma asintió con su cabeza.

—Pues... todo ocurrió ahí... Muchas personas perdieron la vida ese día.

—¿Hablas del accidente del tren?

—Sí...

—Mi abuela también murió ahí... —dijo con una voz bastante baja. Su corazón se sintió de pronto más pequeño— Su nombre era Mary... Mary Margaret.

—¡Oye... Yo a ella la conocí!... Me ofreció gomitas una vez que me caí en el parque jugando. Era una señora muy dulce... —volteó para encontrarse con el rostro de la rubia pero Emma en este momento tenía su mirada perdida entre las piedras cerca de sus pies.

Regina volvió a su posición, no sabía qué más decirle a su nueva compañera. Era muy duro perder a alguien a quien se amaba, mucho más sabiendo que ya no se podría volver a abrazar.

—¿Te sabes la historia? —preguntó Emma.

—¿Qué?

—Del accidente... ¿la sabes completa?

Regina asintió con su cabeza y tras unos segundos comenzó a relatar.

—Fue hace cinco años... Un autobús regresaba de Portland... Era de noche... En aquellos años las calles no estaban iluminadas como lo están ahora por lo que era un poco más difícil ver el camino. El señor que conducía el transporte no se percató de que en aquel momento el tren que llegaba de Boston estaba demasiado cerca del cruce... Las personas intentaron avisarle pero debido a la fuerte música que sonaba en las bocinas, él no escuchó. Entonces pasó... el tren impactó de lleno contra el autobús arrastrándolo muchos metros hacia adelante.

—Algunas personas sobrevivieron...

—Pero otras por desgracia no... —comentó la morena en un suspiro.

Ambas niñas permanecieron en silencio después de aquello, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo la vida podía ser tan cruel en algunas ocasiones arrancándote de los brazos a las personas más importantes de tu vida? ¿Cómo se era capaz de pensar siquiera que la vida de tantas personas podía acabar de una forma tan inesperada luego de un día tan normal?

—Si tuvieras el poder de pedir un deseo y que éste se cumpliese... ¿qué pedirías?

Murmuró Regina mirando fijamente la tumba que tenía en frente.

—Tener a mi abuela otra vez conmigo... —respondió Emma sin dudarlo— ¿y tú?

—¿Yo...? —la pequeña morena sonrió con melancolía— Yo desearía poder estar viva.

Aquella respuesta acompañada de una fuerte ventisca hizo que la piel de Emma se erizara. La pequeña aún no sabía si había escuchado bien. Su corazón estaba acelerado, su pecho se sentía oprimido, sus piernas de pronto comenzaron a fallarle.

Los cabellos oscuros sacudidos por el viento hicieron que Regina tuviera que acomodarse dos grandes mechones detrás de sus orejas; fue entonces cuando Emma pudo ver una herida en la mitad derecha del rostro de la otra niña que iba desde su frente hasta la mitad de su mejilla, y un corte más en su labio superior que todavía sangraba.

Las hojas arrastradas lejos de la tumba hicieron que la rubia fijara su vista sobre el grabado en ella y, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

 **Regina Mills**

 **⭐ 02 - 01 - 1987**

 **† 10 - 31 - 1996**

 **Hija, hermana y pequeña reina de las manzanas. Tu corazón estará siempre con nosotros.**

Después de aquello, sólo un grito escalofriante pudo invadir el espeso aire que gobernaba el lugar, provocando que un estremecimiento sacudiera el cuerpo de las personas disfrazadas que esperaban lejos de ahí.


End file.
